


The Only One for Me

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: Kara gets drunk and finally has the courage to tell Lena how she feels about her.





	

The music was loud, and Kara was determined to find the only person who was worth her time. A certain beautiful green eyed girl. 

"There you are!" Alex shouted as she made her way through the crowd of people with Maggie right behind her. Kara jumped a bit and turned around at the sound of her voice, everything felt like it was spinning. 

All three of them had pregamed before showing up to the frat party. Kara not used to drinking alcohol, alien alcohol to be more specific was feeling the effects way faster than she hoped. 

"Alex! I thought  I lost you" She held onto her sister clumsily and gave her a lopsided smile.

"Danvers, I think Kara pregamed a bit too hard" Maggie said with a chuckle as she held onto Kara's waist to steady her a little. 

"Stay here with Kara. Do not let her wander off Sanvers. Im gonna bring her some water" 

Maggie nodded at Alex not daring to argue with her warning. Besides, how hard could it be to take care of Kara Danvers, of all people.

Kara stayed next to Maggie, whilst the entire time scanning the place looking for Lena. Until she spotted her. She had her arms resting on the pool table and there was a guy next to her, much too close for Kara's liking. He placed his hands on Lena's waist and leaned in, as if he was whispering in her ear. Lena ducked her head and giggled.

Kara's blood boiled with jealousy. The alcohol making her bold, allowing her bottled up feelings to surface. She was always too much of a coward to tell Lena how she felt. Almost asking her out, almost kissing her... always so close yet Kara could never bring herself to do anything. But tonight was the night. Tonight she had made up her mind and the alcohol had given her that last boost of confidence. 

"I'll be right back" Kara slurred as she freed herself from Maggie's loose hold on her

"Wow, hold up dude. Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna tell Lena I like her and probably kick that guy's ass for touching her"

Maggie's head snapped across the room where Lena was talking animatedly with some random guy. Panic rised inside her, Alex was not going to let her live this down if she didn't stop Kara. 

"Can you fucking not?!" Maggie said in a pleading voice, taking a tight hold on Kara's bicep.

"Leave me alone Maggie! She needs to know how I feel, ok?" 

Kara yanked her arm and practically jogged towards Lena before Maggie could catch up to her. Maggie just stared helplessly as reality downed on her. 

"I am so fucked" she exhaled running a hand through her hair and closing her eyes in frustration.

\----

Kara stumbled through the crowd reciting a plethora of sorry's everytime she bumped into someone. She finally made it to the pool table and took a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kara said hesitantly as she basically positioned herself in between the guy and Lena completely ignoring the stranger.

"Well, hello there Kara...um...sure, just-"

"Great!" Kara cut her off and took hold of Lena's hand as rushed her away from where they were standing and walked towards the french doors leading to the backyard. 

"That was incredibly rude of you Kara. You didn't even let me say goodbye to him!, this is so unlike you" Lena said clearly annoyed.  

Kara exhaled loudly, running one of her hands through her messy hair. 

"Fuck. That. Guy" 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. He-... he's not even worth your time!" Kara said sternly.

"Oh! And you are?"

At this point Kara was holding eye contact with Lena. Her gaze held such intensity that Lena had to look away.

"You're drunk go home and get some sleep" Lena turned around starting to walk away from her.

"I'm not leaving until I say what I need to say" 

Kara took hold of Lena's forearm and pulled her, now both of their bodies close to each other. Their faces just inches apart. Lena kept her cool trying not to waiver under Kara's touch. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing became a bit more shallow with each passing second. 

"You're hurting me Kara" lena winced. 

Kara realized that she was losing her cool and control. This is not what she had planned and it was definitely not the way to gain Lena's attention, so she let go of Lena's arm and step back. 

"You of all people..." Kara says gathering all the courage she has to continue "of all fucking peole you're the person I care about the most." Kara paced back and forth, her hands never staying still, she fidget with her glases and her hair. "I've been meaning to tell you that I'm head over heels about you Lena Luthor, but everytime i've tried to say something I coward away and sadly it took alcohol and a dude trying to come on to you for me to realize that if I didn't say something now I might as well lose you to someone else". 

Lena was frozen on the spot trying to take it all in. She had been fond of Kara for a long time now and god knows how many times she tried to hint the cluless girl about it, but to no vail. She stared at Kara's glassy eyes, her face was flushed and her hair was sweaty and messy. Lena also noticed how the muscles retracted around Kara's collarbones, indicating that she was infact breathing fast. 

"Say something..." kara's voice cracked as a single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She felt vulnerable and exposed. 

"Kara I .... god this is so much. I... fuck! I like you too, so much but I think your condition is hindering your thoughts".

"Im not that drunk Lena, not anymore. I mean every word that i said. Fucking sue me if Im being too passionate, but I guess i had nothing left to lose...." 

Kara took a couple of steps back, ready to just turn on her heel and run as fast as she could. But then Lena bit her lip and jogged towards Kara kissing her hard on the lips. The kiss felt rushed but it held so much promise and passion that both girls just gave into the raw feeling until they had to come up for air. 

Lena stared at Kara's blue eyes and smiled softly "you're the only one for me Kara Danvers. Even though the circumstances are not ideal I'm willing to talk about us in the morning when you're you know, sober"

Kara chuckled and held Lena's hips tightly against her "I'm okay with that Miss Luthor"

"Come on, lets get you home" 

Both girls started walking away from the party holding hands. The silence felt comfortable, neither worrying about what the future held for them.


End file.
